Break apart your heart
by Have no color
Summary: Harry needs to get back to his one true love, Ginny. And Draco, ever the gentleman he is, helps Harry. But what if Harry realizes that his one true love is not Ginny? Including: H/D, pinning!draco, oblivious!harry, and good!malfoys
1. She

**Title: Break apart your heart  
Rating: PG-13 (so far, perhaps I'll make some smut, and if I do, it'll be bottom!draco)  
Genre: Romance, Drama, angst  
Pairing: Drarry and a little of Harry/Ginny (but not really anyway)  
Length: 1/6  
Warning: a little messy  
Disclaimer: EVERYTHING YOU FOUND FAMILIAR ARE NOT MINE and it's inspired from Good Charlotte's Break Apart Her Heart**

===============  
this is... post-war  
yeah yanno  
and good!Malfoy cheers

and anyhow, if u find grammar/spelling mistakes. I blame my broken ms word for that. I cant even the bloody things so i used my notepad and I blame my lack of coffee

* * *

- Harry's POV -

"When I call she doesn't answer, when I write she turned my owl back! And when I floo'ed her, asked where she's going to be for the whole day she said she's at home, sick!" I complained to my flat-mate who was sipping on his umpteenth cup of coffee in such relaxed fashion and arched his eyebrow bemusedly. "GINNY! Draco! GINNNY!" I screamed at the top of my lung and launched to him as soon as he puts his cup aside.

Draco Malfoy, the gits who turn his back from Voldemort who also drag his parents away to the safety house chuckled, emitting that deep beautiful yet light sound of his that gave me a little knot in my stomach. He, ever the graceful man he was, instead of pushing me off his lap, holds my arm tight and putting it near his loudly beating heart. I almost forgot about my misery, ALMOST. "So? She's ill, she might not have time to reply to your calls or even owls."

I sighed and pouted before slumped my head to his always welcoming and comfortable lap and waiting for his long slender finger to stroke my hair in such manner that made me almost purr, ALMOST. "I saw her out today..." I rolled and bury my face into his lap, earning another lovely chuckles. "Snogging a man..." I admitted in defeat after all these hours trying to tell myself that I did not just see that.

Draco smiled softly before FINALLY made his finger do the perfect stroking. "Really? Have you talk to her about this?" his voice was so soft and caring, I still couldn't believe that he is a Malfoy. "Talk to her Harry. If things went wrong... I'm here."

I smiled at the thought

- Break -

"Yes? Oh Merlin! Harry!" Draco immediately gathers my shivering body into his warm hands as soon as he opened our flat door. He summoned a big fluffy towel, wrap me with it and lead me in, casting warming charm in the process. "What happens Harry?" he asked as he pressed a warm cup of tea that was served in my favorite cup.

I sipped slowly, not sure what will happen when I talk. "She... she threw my ring and letters to my face..." I said weakly, replying the bad memory in my brain. "She-she said she hated me for being too gentle a-and unwillingly take h-her vi-virginity..." I stuttered, trying to hold back my tears but failing successfully.

Draco sat beside me, putting his head on my shoulder, his hands were hugging my waist and his long pretty fingers were drawing random pattern on them, soothing me in an instant. Good pants, Merlin, such perfect man he is. "Do you want her back, Harry?" he asked softly, almost cautiously, almost warily, almost fearfully, almost hurtfully...

"OF COURSE!" I screamed and he released me immediately. I almost whimpered at the lost contact but I didn't miss a flash of hurt, pain and longing in his eyes. What did I do?

He breathed, perhaps shocked by my sudden outburst and schooled his handsome face into a soft caring mask which looked suspiciously sincere. Maybe it's not a mask after all... "You sure, Harry?"

"OF COURSE I DO DRACO! She's my one and only true love! I can't love anyone better than I'd ever love her!" I confessed loudly, hands gripping on his lithe shoulders.

He smiled at me, almost in a wry sweet smile and something I don't really understand and whatever it was, he hid it perfectly. "I'll help."

* * *

'lo people :3

we met again~

enjoy reading this one

its a little messy, I know I probably need a beta but well, Ive never had one orz

5 reviews and I'll update ;)


	2. Kiss

-Harry's POV-

"Draco? Are you really really really sure about this, mate?" I asked as I was being manhandled around by Draco Malfoy, pure-blood extraordinaire himself.

He grinned that cute grin of his that made every girl who catches it swoon and put his long slender hands around my shoulder. "As I said before Harry... If you want to win the girl, you should try to break some heart. Makes her want you, beg for you, plead on you..." he trailed at the end of the sentences, his face fell slightly but he was still smiling and I almost winced at the sudden lost of contact. "We gonna do something about this mop of messy black hair, remove these stupid-looking spectacles and also kick some fashion-sense into your brain." He laughed freely while hugging my shoulder with one of his hand and I smiled at him, happy at the familiar knot he gave in my stomach and amazed by how free he sounds, and how beautiful he made himself sounds.

I grinned at him, feeling happy to know that I could make such perfect man laugh freely. "Your words my friend, your words." I pecked his cheek friendlily, amused by the bright blush on his face.

-Break-

"DRAACOOOOO! DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" I banged our flat-door, my head was pounding awfully and my lung tighten in a way that made me wants to burn it into crisp. I was about to bang the door again when someone FINALLY opened it, revealing a man with long platinum hair that reached his shoulder blade, cutely mused from the sleep. A small fist was working itself on rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes and a yawn escaped his pale pink lips in such innocent way that only an innocent kid would ever be able to put up with.  
"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY~" without much thinking on my part, I hugged him tightly and smother his pretty face with kisses. "Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" I squealed at his bright face while pushing him inside the flat, wanting to touch him more.

He gaped at me. "HARRY! you smell like alcohol!" he exclaimed cutely, silver eyes became as wide as saucer and mouth formed into a perfect O. "Tell me what you've been doing. He demanded, his voice was low with obvious anger, his lips formed into a cold thin line and hands were crossed on his chest which was adorned with my gryffindor red pajamas. Mine. "I thought you were hurt on your mission or something like that! I was even more worried when the ministry said you haven't been around for days." he scolded and somehow squirmed his way out of my grip, face red but still managed to open a vial of his flavored potions, "drink up."

I grinned at him, taking the vial from his cold hand and draw him closer to my body. He was backing away, of course, but I managed to corner him and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was slightly dry and pouty and I liked the feeling on how it touched my lips. I grinded on him, disliking the stiffness of his body and forcing my painfully hard-throbbing cock to touch with his hand. Before I could register whatever shit I was doing to him, he pushed me away with raw magic, tears streaming from his full of pain and wounded eyes but I didnt care that time, all I want is him. "Draco... I want you."

I watched him as he clenched and unclench his hands. Impatient, I made my way to him but he shoved me away again, eyes creaming no to me and I could hear a faint pop, he disappears right in front of me.  
I could practically feels the frown that forming on my face and chugged down the potion he gave to me before, amazed by how Draco remember how much I love his vanilla-flavored potion despise on how awful he thought it taste and how the wrong-brewed vanilla could botch up the whole potion and bring out the undesired effects. I slumped down to the nearest couch, trying to recall what happened before I force myself to sober up with this potion.  
"Draco..." I let my tongue roll out his name, making me shudder at the thought of how happy I was when he finally called me Harry, my name have never sounds so much better than he made it like.  
Suddenly a realization hit me, "That was his first kiss..."

* * *

if u read you're the apple of my eyes

you probably knew my reason


	3. Him

-Harry's Pov-

I was watching, probably shamelessly staring straight to Draco's masterpiece. In front of me was a man with hair in the darkest shade of black, cut short and tousled around in a just-shagged way. His eyes were deep green, shining in a way they have never shone before, probably because Draco had taken him to this muggle hospital to do this thing called lasik. He was wearing clothes that looks good on him, not too expensive but very comfortable, they were all came in soft color, probably to avoid mismatching. I sighed and rubbed my face, I've been staring at myself for the past 15 minutes, marveled on how much Draco could change my look and yet he still could reject me.  
"With raw magic at that..." I mumbled and sighed harshly as I opened the cerulean door that brings me into the brightest side of this flat. I smiled softly as my eyes met green-apple painted wall adorned with a charmed plants-silhouette and bright cerulean ceiling. The shiny and constantly polished 4-psted bed stood proudly in the middle of the room, leaning on to the wall. It was decorated with white embodied curtains, broken-white sheet, and a pile of different shape and color pillows and plushies. The balloon-shaped lamps which were charmed to float were not shining. There was also a black-rimmed reading glasses which were neatly folded on an ice-blue end-table, on top of 3huge Lord of the Rings series. A white acoustic guitar was leaning on the corner of the room, next to a black electric one. The left wall was adorned with frames, with many varieties, though the most obvious one was the picture of me... and that person.  
I took the frame from the wall. It was beautiful, of course. The frame was made from... if I was right, mahogany wood, it was very beautiful and carved with complicated flowers pattern. But the most beautiful of all was the blonde in the picture. He was laughing freely as if he was ready to die and be glad of it, his blonde hair was neat and gathered by a ribbon around his nape, he stands beside me, stealing happy glances once in awhile, his silver eyes were bright with obvious pride and happiness, he was really the most beautiful creature I'd ever see in this world. He was smiling and laughing and waving at me... it was when he reached his S-rank... the top rank a healer could ever wish to be.  
I sighed again and slumped my whole body to his neat bed. It has been a week since last I saw Draco, since last he slept in this bed that we bought together, but his smell was still everywhere suffocating me with a surge of possessiveness and knots in my stomach. I miss him so much, I miss his little shy smile, I miss his bright smile, I miss his sweet smile, I miss his full of pride smile, I miss his toothy childish grin, I miss his laughter, I miss the beautiful chiming bells he create from those tiny giggles, I miss his face, I miss his cute nose, I miss his huge eyes, but most of all... I miss the attention he gave me. From when I was being clumsy and hurt by the razor when I was shaving or in the moment when I was sent to St. Mungos after a hell of a mission. I miss his cooking, even when he said that they're not good, I still found them heavenly over time. I miss it when he took care of me, ESPECIALLY ME, in the hospital or at home, talking to me gently though not as if I was a cracked glass, giving me little snacks when he knew I'd be bored to dead and trying to entertain me when I couldn't find a way to amuse myself. "HOLY SHIT!" I winced at the sudden pain on my head as I sat up straight. "This can't be..."

-Break-

"Dipsy is sorry Harry Potter sir, but young master Draco is ill. He is not wish to meet anyone." Said a scrawny young house-elf as he opened the huge door to Malfoy Manor.

I sighed tiredly. "Has someone been visiting?" I asked as I ignorantly trotting inside the manor. It seems that Draco needed a company.

"N-no, sir." My guess was right, the elf didn't made any suicidal protest. "you master Draco is mourning over the Lord and Lady's room." he answered sadly, eyes shone with unshed tears and long ears falling weakly over his face. "B-but someone visited him today... and one hurt young master... Dipsy is worry and angry..."

As if on cue, the elf running worriedly upstairs, probably leading me to where that big baby has been hiding. But it happened so fast, I wouldn't be able to remember how to get back to the front room myself. When it all stopped, I was welcomed by two huge doors which were closed, adorned with huge Malfoy's crest and precious gems, probably jinxed by awful dark curses.  
Dipsy knocked the door for me.

...

"DRACO? I KNEW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I shouted helplessly. I was about to bang the door but decided to go against it, no matter how reckless or gryffindor-ish I was, being cursed by a Malfoy will cost more than my life. "I was out... you see, drunk and breaking people heart. I have no idea what happen. All I could remember is the feeling of your lips on me..."

The door creaked open and I was to jump and hug my flat mate... "Try." Merlin...

* * *

*gasp* cliffhanger lalalala~

I'm too lazy to type OT2

review people, idk when I'm gonna update

so if you want more, press those review follow and fave button ;)


	4. Lies

-Hary's POV –

"Hermione? Ron?" I jumped out as soon as I saw the two most familiar faces emerging from Draco's room, their faces portray the perfect picture of concern yet ager at the same time, and I might not know how much damage I've done to Draco after all. "What happen?" I asked in panic.

Ron stopped my attempt on rushing into the room which already closed and Hermione just sighed, he looked at me with her infamous 'don't-you-know' look. "Draco's devastated Harry… I forced in some sleeping potion just to get him resting, he has been… unbelievable lately."

Ron nodded, confirming what Hermione told me. "And I have to say that what Ginny said to him was simply awful. "He sighed and watched me carefully. "She said something about you getting back with her and having a bet about Draco and whatever." He sighed again at seeing my widen eyes. "Get in."

I rushed in, not wanting to waste any second to see the blonde angel talking to him or just simply watching him sleep.

"Hey…" I breathed as soon as I took in the view. My blonde angel was lying peacefully on the oversized bed, his blonde hair was everywhere, his lips were pale, but his skin was still glowing. I caress his cold cheek, before leaning in and kiss his forehead. "I can't remember."

*This is a line*

"YOU CANT REMEMBER?!" Screeched Ginny on to my face. What cant I remember? "Really? Harry?" she glares straight to my eyes, making me gulp. "You were in the club! FLIRTING, SEDUCING, REJECTING! And also accepting!" she took a deep breath. "You were dancing and kissing and touching as if there was no tomorrow and I was fucking jealous! Then I came to you, you said hello, and we kissed and we're back together!"

…

Were we?

"And then you said you loved me and said that you don't want to lose me but then you said Draco confesses that he loved you and wanted you all for himself, he doesn't agree about us.." she reached to me and caressed my cheek… softly… surprisingly softly. "I don't want to lose you…" she leaned in, "I love you."

Lies


End file.
